vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asriel Dreemurr
|-|Asriel= |-|Full Power Asriel= |-|Young Asriel= Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game Undertale. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Asriel Dreemurr is the deceased son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, who is repeatedly mentioned in backstory and by other characters you encounter in the Underground, eventually making his appearance during the game's true ending. Many years ago, not too long after monsters had been forced into the Underground by humanity, Asriel was the one who discovered Chara, the original Fallen Child, and taken him in. The King and Queen took the child in, raising them as their own. Very soon, Chara became Asriel's closest and only friend. However, the prince soon noticed his adopted sibling's vehement hatred for humanity, and while he turned a blind eye to it at the time, he speculated that the child's reasons for running away from home in the first place were not exactly the most pleasant, clearly leaving a deep wound in their psyche that never healed. Still, this did not dissuade Asriel from remaining incredibly close with Chara, as the child was really the only company he knew. Unfortunately for the prince, this led him into becoming an unwilling part of Chara's plan. One day, the child shared a plan with Asriel; one that would allow monsters a well-deserved revenge against humans. The child would eat fresh buttercups and make themself deathly ill, allowing their soul to fuse with Asriel's and cross the barrier which keeps monsters in the Underground. Once they had left and told their parents they were going to bury Chara's body in their village, the newly empowered Asriel would kill six humans, collect six more souls, and destroy the barrier that had kept his people unjustly imprisoned. Upon arriving in the village, people saw Asriel holding the child's body, and instantly assumed he must have killed them. Asriel was struck with blow after blow, each one with killing intent, making it all the more powerful against a monster such as himself. While Chara's influence urged Asriel to use his newfound power to destroy the entire village in an instant, Asriel resisted, overpowering what he now realized to be a violent, sinister intent, allowing himself to return to the Underground, eventually collapsing in the garden and turning to dust which spread across the flowers. The King and Queen were distraught; they'd lost two children in a single night. The entire kingdom was devoid of hope. In his rage, King Asgore declared a war against the humans who had wronged his race, vowing to take the soul of any human who fell into the Underground until he had enough soul power to break the barrier for good. In reality, Asgore never wanted to hurt anyone, but the promise of freedom was the only thing which gave his people hope after such a tragedy. Years later, during her research on the effects of Determination, Dr. Alphys decided to test what would happen if Determination was injected into an object without a soul. She decided to use something symbolic and meaningful; the buttercup which sprouted up where Asriel had died. Upon doing so, the Determination created a being with the will to live, but no ability to feel any emotion. This being, which retained Asriel's memories but had a conscious tainted by the Fallen Child's diabolic intentions, became something never seen before in the underground. Awakened suddenly in this new body, confused and alone, the reincarnated prince made every effort in an attempt to feel, but found them all to be in vain. Eventually discovering his ability to SAVE and LOAD, Flowey began to play with the world, eventually getting bored after living out nearly every possible outcome, be it giving everyone a happy end to their story or complete genocide, fearing no repercussions as they could always just restart the world and do things over again. It wasn't until Frisk stumbled into the Underground that Flowey's interests reawakened, as this new child reminded him so much of the "friend" he held so dear. This can be seen when Flowey will refer to Frisk as Chara, projecting his former sibling onto this newcomer. It is not until the game's true ending that his true intentions and feelings are revealed. Upon absorbing six human souls along with the soul of every single monster in the Underground (barring Napstablook), Flowey once again takes for as Asriel, though he quickly alters his appearance to become more adult and imposing. Over the course of the fight with Frisk, the prince reveals that he's going to kill Frisk and reset the world all so Frisk will never leave. They don't care about shattering the barrier or committing mass genocide, they simply want Frisk to stay. While Frisk refuses to fight back, their Determination remains so strong that even Asriel, with his now complete control over all that exists, cannot break it. Eventually, Frisk reaches out to Asriel after rescuing the souls of their friends, bringing back Asriel's true self and pulling them into an understanding embrace and allowing him to shed the dark influence and loneliness which gripped him tightly for so long. After reverting back to his true self, Asriel uses his power to shatter the barrier and free the monsters from their prison before returning all souls to their rightful owners. Asriel tells Frisk that, without a Soul, he's lost the control he had over his form and mind, and will soon revert back into Flowey. Before he leaves, he asks Frisk to not remember him as a manipulative monster who lacks control, but for who he truly is. If Frisk returns to the very beginning of the Ruins in the playable epilogue, they will find Asriel tending the the flowers in his short time before he changes back. Asriel will acknowledge that Chara was not really a great person, but he cared for them because they were all he had. He then states that Frisk, however, is a truly wonderful person, never killing a single monster yet having Determination so strong, they could fight back against him and save everyone. Asriel leaves Frisk with a bit of advice, stating that while there are a lot of people like Flowey in the world, you should always strive to be the best person you can be, to both yourself and others, before turning the advice Flowey gave Frisk at the very beginning on its head; "don't kill and try to not be killed". Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A | High 2-A Name: 'Asriel Dreemurr, Flowey the Flower '''Origin: 'Undertale 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (Pre-teen at his time of death, but his current age is unknown) '''Classification: '''Prince of the Underground, Boss Monster, The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath! (Asriel picking this title for himself shows that while his power is incredible, he's still just a kid) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Determination, Levitation, Flight, Incorporeal, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Timeline Erasure, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Shape Shifting, Magic, Data Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Dwarfs God Flowey in power by an infinite amount, who was able to effortlessly create and destroy numerous timelines in his fight against Frisk) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to his previous self by an immense amount, though to the exact degree is unknown) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Durability: Multiverse level+ (Completely unable to be harmed by Frisk. Checking him reveals that his attack and defense stats are infinite and implies he is impossible to harm, instead forcing Frisk to hold out against him) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: 'Infinite | Infinite 'Range: 'Multiversal | At least Multiversal 'Intelligence: '''Immensely high. Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (even across different timelines), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do. '''Weakness: '''None in regards to actually hurting him, but a kind soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic -- ''Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs. Presumably learned from Toriel, who uses an almost identical technique. * ''Chaos Buster -- ''Asriel summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. * ''Chaos Blaster -- ''An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. * ''Chaos Saber -- ''Asriel summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. * ''Chaos Slicer -- ''An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. * ''Shocker Breaker -- ''Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. * ''Shocker Breaker II -- ''A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. * ''Star Blazing -- ''Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. * ''Galacta Blazing -- ''An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. * ''Hyper Goner -- ''The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. * ''Angel of Death -- ''A technique which automatically occurs upon Asriel using his true power. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Asriel tears them apart without any chance of resistance. '''Key: Using a small fraction of his power | Full power' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Yanderes Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Tier 2 Category:Hax Category:Video Game Characters